Forum:Animal articles and Part articles
I have a major problem with many of the Animal articles and the Part articles. There are many part articles about animals, and many of those just replace the Animal articles. Shouldn't we restart all of the Animal articles and say in a description what parts they are made out of. If you all noticed, the Part 88297 article is just redirected from Camel, but Ant has two separate articles. I think we need to decide what to do on having Part articles and Animal articles. Please discuss. LEGO Lord 17:41, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey LEGO Lord. I fixed the forum-you had your comment in comment tags. 17:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay so...we do have parts and animals. I'd suggest parts redirect to animals. And has both the part and animal templates on the page. 17:38, December 25, 2010 (UTC) So only part articles? LEGO Lord 17:41, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Only Animals. I'm not sure if statues (such as the fish statue piece) count. I was thinking of having both Animal articles and Part articles, because they are parts. Aren't they? But I will agree as long as it is consistent. LEGO Lord 17:46, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm saying that we should have a redirect from parts to animals. 17:49, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Depends on the animal. If its a one variety, one piece animal, put it in the part. If its either an animal with lots of varieties, then it should be a animal page (such as horse), or if the animal is made up of various pieces (such as crocodiles). ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 17:51, December 25, 2010 (UTC) So their should be a Part article for the Horse's body but not saddle on it? A horse with a saddle on it would belong on the Animal article? Please correct me if I am wrong. LEGO Lord 22:05, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :No, since their is a variety of horses, it should have a page. The varieties should have part pages. Saddles are irrespective ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 22:50, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't that just be a disambiguation article? LEGO Lord 22:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :No. Whats wrong with having detail on it? ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 23:05, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Why would it need any? Those could just be on the Part articles. LEGO Lord 23:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :I say have both parts and animal articles, even if an animal consists of one part. Saddles don't count, since they are not part of an animal, but rather are an accessory. The fish statue is a part, and an image may be added to the currect Fish/Part article, since it is a kind of fish. 14:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed, I think its a lot nicer to have it like that -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 14:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree as well, it would make it easier for people to search part articles. Perhaps we could make a link to every part article for that animal? LEGO Lord 00:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC)